


Just Ask

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, M/M, candy cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's flirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the advent challenge at the livejournal community, hd-seasons; day sixteen, prompt "candy cane". Also written for bleedforyou1 who asked for "peppermint".

Somehow, Draco had gotten his hands on a stash of peppermint candy canes. Harry didn't know how, but he knew that Draco had done it on purpose. Through out the week, Draco would stop in to drop off paperwork or ask Ron a quick question, rarely looking at Harry twice.

"So what'd you do?" Ron asked eventually.

Harry sighed. "If I knew, I'd fix it. But I can't think of anything!"

"Isn't that typical?" Ron said. "It seems like I can't go a week without Hermione nagging me or expecting an apology! I never know what I did."

Draco waltzed back in, still sucking on the candy. His cheeks would hallow out every time he sucked and he'd taken to removing it when he talked. His tongue would lick a strip along the stick before he put it back. Harry was harder than he ever remembered being and felt like he was going to explode if this went on any longer.

"So, any chance we could have dinner tonight?" Draco asked innocently. He kept the stick out of his mouth and instead his tongue licked at it, being extra touchy at the tip.

Harry swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Tonight?"

Draco nodded, all innocence. "We haven't seen each other since lunch last Tuesday."

"So you're not counting all the times you've just happened to pop in here?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow.

Draco blinked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, fuck," Ron moaned, picking up his papers. "I told you both last time, but no, you don't listen. I'm blaming you this time, Draco. Not Harry. And Harry--good luck mate." With a snick of the door, he was gone.

Draco turned to Harry with a wicked grin. "Finally! I never thought he'd leave!"

"Wait--you did this on purpose?" Harry asked.

Draco pushed Harry away from his desk and sat on the desk himself. He splayed his legs so Harry had an eye level view of how hard Draco was. "Of course! I've had a lot of dreams of you taking me over this desk ever since you did, you know." He sucked the candy cane back in his mouth and held it there, taunting Harry. His hands slowly began to open his shirt, one button at a time.

Harry opened his trousers and began to stroke himself. Draco smirked around the sweet and pulled his shirt from his pants. With a wink, his hands popped the button on his trousers and opened his pants. He leaned back on his hand and pumped his hand over his cock, slowly. The candy in his mouth began to move, just slightly, but enough for Harry to imagine Draco sucking his cock. It was that little bit, just enough, to push Harry over the edge.

Wandlessly, Harry locked the door and cast a Muffliato. He stood and pulled Draco's trousers and pants fully off. "So, you've been coming in here, with a candy cane, teasing me on purpose?" Draco shrugged. Harry growled and pulled Draco to the edge of the desk. "And you think you can just get away with it?"

Draco let go of his cock and slowly pulled the candy cane from his mouth. "Yes, I rather think I do."

Harry smirked and Draco's eyes went wide. Quicker than Draco could react, Harry had his lover flipped over on his stomach and wandlessly lubed. He quickly prepared Draco, not letting him enjoy it, and roughly pushed inside. "Bad boys get punished."

"Fuck, Harry," Draco whined. His hands were white as he grabbed the desk for leverage and he pushed back, begging for more.

Harry slapped the arse he was buried in. "None of that. Behave. You've been the worst sort of tease and now this--when Ron specifically asked that you don't do this." He reached over the desk for a bit of ribbon he usually used to tie some of the letters he sent and used it to make a quick cock ring.

"Not that!" Draco wiggled, trying to turn around. "I hate when you do that!"

Harry slapped him again. "Stay still." He dropped his voice to a whisper, but he knew Draco would hear. "Behave now and I'll make it worth your while later. Dinner you said?"

"Anything," Draco whined.

Harry smirked and straightened his back. "Then hold on."

Draco's hands tightened more and the muscles in his legs firmed where they pushed against Harry's. Harry grabbed Draco's hips in a bruising grip and brutally fucked Draco who moaned and begged for harder, faster, more. Harry obliged, pushing them both closer and closer in minutes until he was spilling into Draco's tight grip. He slumped forward, taking care to rest on his own hand rather than Draco.

"Harry?" Draco asked weakly.

"Hmm?" Harry asked.

Draco was quiet for a little bit. "Thanks."

Harry pulled out of Draco with a quiet sound and cleaned them both. He sat in his chair and Draco sat, cuddled in close. Harry undid the ribbon and Draco sighed, wiggling happily. "You only have to ask," Harry said.

Draco nuzzled Harry's neck. "Sorry."

"You'll make it up to me later, right?" Harry said, rubbing Draco's back.

Draco nodded. "Yes, yes, please."

Harry kissed his temple. "Good boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day seventeen of the advent challenge at the livejournal community hd-seasons; prompt "present"

Harry blinked as he walked into his flat. It had been transformed--true, he had put up decorations last week, but it looked like a lot more had been added. There was a fire lit, crackling merrily, and there was a tray set on the coffee table. He hung up his cloak and went looking for Draco--no one else would have the balls to do this.

"Finally!" Draco said.

Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "Presents are supposed to wait until Christmas morning."

Draco smiled and fingered the bow at his neck. "I don't think I can wait for you to unwrap this one."

Harry hummed as he entered his bedroom and pull off his sweater. "I thought you said dinner."

Draco bit his lip. "Can't it be an code word?"

"That you want more?" Harry asked.

"I want to make this past week up to you," Draco said. He knelt on the bed, hands reaching for Harry. When Harry obliged by standing closer, Draco's nimble fingers opened Harry's pants and pulled off his shirt and vest. His hands traveled up Harry's chest to absently play with Harry's nipples.

"And how do you plan to make it up to me?" Harry asked.

"By unwrapping your present, of course," Draco whispered. "I'm yours to play with."

"And if I just want to hold you while we eat dinner?" Harry teased.

Draco's face fell and his fingers froze. "Oh, well, if you'd like, yes. We can do that."

Harry cupped Draco's face and kissed him. He pushed and Draco fell back. Harry followed, letting his pants slide to the floor. He pushed his shirt away and pressed Draco onto the bed. "You know what I'd like even better?"

"What?"

"To use those handcuffs you got me the other day," Harry said.

Draco smiled widely. Harry chuckled and reached into his bedside table for the items. They were green and red, lined with white suede. He looped them through one of the slats in the headboard and Draco helped by reaching up, arms held steady. Harry gave him a quick kiss and closed the metal around Draco's wrists. He ran a hand slowly down Draco's arm. "Okay?"

Draco nodded, face lit up with content. "Very."

Harry moved down the bed just enough so he could kiss his way down Draco's face--unable to stop Draco from stealing a kiss--to his chest. He lightly tugged on the hair there and bit at the nipples. As he moved lower, sucking at his belly button, his hands rubbed Draco, up and down, teasing and tickling and warming. Harry's chin felt Draco's cock first as it hit Harry's chin, wet and begging. Harry lifted his head and licked at the tip. Draco moaned and wiggled his hips.

"Don't move," Harry hissed.

Draco gulped and nodded. He bit his lips and his muscles froze. Harry lightly scratched Draco's thigh in appreciation and went back to his present. He licked the underside of the head and then down. He lifted the heavy balls out of the way, rolling them, and licked the skin behind. Draco grunted and though his hips twitched, he didn't move. Harry kissed the skin in front of him before moving back to Draco's cock. He sucked at it as he went to the head, sometimes biting.

Draco let out a heavy breath and Harry took the head into his mouth. He sucked, tongue licking up the fluid that poured forth. Draco sobbed and metal clanked as his hands fluttered helplessly. Harry looked up to watch Draco as he took the entire thing in. He shifted so he could take it down into his throat and he hummed.

"Harry--I--"

Harry rolled the balls he was still cupping--their signal that it was okay to come. Draco closed his eyes and when Harry hummed again, his mouth was flooded with Draco's release. He sucked it all down, still humming. When Draco's cock went soft in his mouth, he pulled away and gave it a quick cleaning. He kissed his way back to Draco's mouth where Draco wordlessly thanked him.

Harry fingered the bow still around Draco's neck. "I think this is my favorite present this year."

Draco smiled softly. "Really?"

"Really. And since this bow isn't that tight, I think I'll keep it on there." He opened the handcuffs and smirked. "After all, I do want to open this on Christmas."

Draco gulped. "You can't mean--"

"Take it off for work if you're that worried," Harry said. "It's okay. But off work, especially when I'm seeing you, I want you to wear it."

Draco licked his lips and nodded. "All right."

"And make sure you're here on Christmas Eve. I want this for Christmas."

Draco nuzzled Harry's chin. "And then on Christmas?"

"We're going to the Weasleys so I can show off my gift."

Draco froze. "Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. It's time, don't you think?"

Draco beamed. "Then that's my favorite Christmas gift."

"I thought it might be."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner as Harry had warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day nineteen of the advent challenge at the livejournal community hd-seasons; prompt "christmas crackers".

Draco fingered the bow around his neck as watched Harry finish dressing. "You really want me to wear this there?"

Harry nodded. "I do. You look gorgeous."

Draco flushed and ducked his head. "But--"

Harry turned from the dresser to lift Draco's head. His eyes were a dark green, today, and they held a warning. "You'll wear it there, Draco. I want them to know how amazing you are."

Draco worried his lip. "Can't it be the collar instead?"

Harry shifted so he could take Draco's hand instead and led them to his fireplace. "Why the collar?"

"Everyone knows what the collar means," Draco said. 

"That we're engaged in some wild monkey sex," Harry said. "This is different--this shows that it isn't just sex. We're more than that."

"The collar means more to me than just sex," Draco said quietly.

Harry cupped his cheek and kissed him, softly. "Me, too. But that's what everyone has said when they see you in it. I want the Weasleys to see that this is a relationship based on friendship and commitment." Harry took a handful of powder from the jar and together they stepped into the Floo. "I promise that you'll have a wedding collar, not a wedding ring, if we ever get married."

"You want to marry me?" Draco gasped, eyes going wide and heart flip flopping.

Harry shrugged. "It's early days for us, but...I could see myself marrying you, building that life together."

Draco smiled a little and squeezed Harry's hand where it still clutched his. Harry chuckled and bumped his shoulder.

~~~

"Harry! And Draco!" Mrs. Weasley called. She bustled out of the kitchen doorway, wiping her hands on a towel, and gave them both a fierce hug. "And what's this?" Her hand hovered over Draco's ribbon.

"Draco's present to me," Harry said proudly. 

"Very clever," she said with a wink. "Now which of you is going to help me in the kitchen?"

"I will," Draco said quickly, not wanting to be bombarded by red heads and their families.

Mrs. Weasley beamed and pulled Draco into the kitchen. Harry shook his head and Draco stuck his tongue out. In the kitchen, pots were already steaming and spoons stirring. The counter was spilling over with various baked goods and the table was covered in flour and dough. Mrs. Weasley handed him a rolling pin and pointed at a dough ball. "Biscuits. I've made the frosting so all we have to do is bake them. The cutters are here."

Draco had done these at the beginning of December with Harry (though they'd ended up using the frosting before they could frost the cookies). It just the right mix so there was little struggle. He soon had several trays ready for the oven. In the meantime, though, the inquisition he thought he had avoided came to him instead.

"So, a ribbon?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "That's...different."

"How so?" he asked, trying to be innocent.

"I just thought you and he...well, I thought a collar was more appropriate," she said.

"So did I," Draco admitted. "I told Harry, too. But he said the ribbon was better."

"Did he explain why?" she took two of the prepared trays and put them in the oven. She set a timer for them and returned to the biscuits.

"He said that it would show a deeper relationship," Draco said quietly.

She paused in her rolling. "And are you?"

"I think so," Draco said. 

"You better believe it if Harry does," she said. She pointed the rolling pin at him, eyes tight. "I will not have you spinning things out just to leave him on his own. He really likes you. If you're not in this for good, then get out."

Draco sighed. "I am. I just..."

"Oh, don't you mistrust Harry," she said. "He loves you--he's never brought anyone here before. And that ribbon says a lot. He wouldn't have let you wear it if he didn't want to make a statement of some sort."

"You said--you said that a collar was better," Draco said.

"Oh, I know all about him," she said with a smile. "I may not have completely raised him, but I could tell. Mothers always do, you know. And just as I knew that Charlie was gay, I also knew what Harry wanted. Children think they're clever and that they're the first ones to discover sex. And I know that it may seem strange to have a conversation with someone like me about this, but I know things. A collar is a statement--about the relationship."

"And I just told you everything you wanted to know, didn't I?" Draco deadpanned, his stomach somewhere near his feet and a feeling of mortification slipping in.

She smiled. "You just confirmed it for me, is all. No worries. I knew, but I only suspected some." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Now, don't worry about anything. No one will say a word. And if you are with Harry for as long as he'll have you--which I do suspect is forever--then everything is okay."

Draco nodded. "All right then."

"Now enough of this talk--especially since I know it's rather embarrassing for you--and get these biscuits done."

~~~

When the last tray was in, Mrs. Weasley bustled Draco out of the kitchen so she could set it to rights for the dinner. Draco found Harry who waved at him. He joined his lover where he was talking with one of the older children and Ron. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders and kissed his forehead. "Have fun?"

"She's...unique," Draco said. "I had a very interesting conversation with her."

"Nothing prim and proper about her, is there?" Ron said.

"Will I need to soothe you later?" Harry asked sympathetically.

Draco shook his head with a smile. "Nope. It was odd, but good."

Harry squeezed his shoulder and the conversation went on. Dinner was soon done and they all trooped in to take their seats. Draco proudly took the offered seat next to Mrs. Weasley. She smiled widely and patted his hand. 

~~~

"Oh, the crackers!" George said. "I completely forgot them!"

There were groans around the table as George left. Draco leaned toward Harry. "What's the problem?"

"George invented these special kind," Harry said. "They never have the traditional items in them--sometimes it's just odd and sometimes...well."

"Here we are!" George said, distributing one to everyone. "Go on then! I fixed the charms so they should all work."

Draco shared his first one with Mrs. Weasley and a plastic ring set with what looked like an eyeball fell out. Harry nudged Draco and they pulled. "Oh." Draco said. "I see what you mean."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he held up the string of plastic beads. "George?"

"Eh?" George laughed. "Sorry mate. Looks like I took one from our adult line."

"George!" Mrs. Weasley said. "This is Christmas!"

George shrugged, unapologetic. Harry sighed. "At least we'll get a use of it."

The table fell silent for only a moment before loud jeering and guffaws erupted. Draco tried to hide behind his hand.

~~~

They left the Weasley home late, close to midnight, but as they'd had a nap sometime in the afternoon, they didn't fell ready for bed. Harry held up the beads from the cracker and waggled his eyebrows. "Ready?"

"Never tried them before," Draco admitted. 

"Then you're in for a treat," Harry said.

In the bedroom, they stripped quickly and Draco lay back, eyeing the string. He and Harry had experimented some, but he was unsure--could he fit the entire thing in? Harry kissed him and efficiently prepared him. "Ready?"

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. Slowly, Harry put the first bead in. It wasn't uncomfortable and he nodded for more. One, then two and then he lost count. They all fit and though none of them could be bigger than his thumb tip, they felt larger. "Wow."

Harry half smiled and rubbed Draco's thigh. "We should get bigger ones some day."

"Bigger ones?" Draco asked.

"In glass so I can put them in the freezer for a bit," Harry said.

Draco gulped. "I'm not sure..."

"In the future," Harry promised. "Let you get used to these first."

Draco nodded and Harry kissed him. "Now, I'm going to ride you and after, I'll remove those beads. You're not to come until after I remove the beads, all right?"

Without waiting for an answer, Harry prepared himself--making sure Draco could see--and then mounted Draco. He hissed as he sat down, not used to the feeling, and Draco's toes curled. He did prefer to be the bottom, but fucking Harry was amazing. He was tight and knew exactly how to hit his own prostate, making his muscles clench just enough. It was because of this that they never lasted long when Harry bottomed.

And exactly like that, Harry was spilling over them both and yelling loud enough to wake the neighbors. Draco bit his lip, trying to keep himself from coming. Harry scratched his chest as he rolled onto his side. "You did well. Ready?"

Draco gasped when Harry pulled the beads out, quick as a flash, and that was it; Draco was coming in long spurts. "Fuck me."

"Later," Harry promised. 

Draco gasped as his vision returned. "We're...using...those...again."

Harry chuckled and kissed him.


End file.
